


在那以后

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo





	在那以后

“如果考完了期中考试，我想去买东西。不买也行，我想出去逛逛。”她掀开床帘，把头探出来对坐在下面的我说。“对了，好久没去看电影了，我们还应该去看个电影。看什么呢？海上钢琴师怎么样？你之前好像说过你喜欢这部电影。”  
我抬起头，她的头发刚好垂在我脸上。我问她“你能活到那会儿吗？”她说，“我本来说的就是如果。不过我总会尽量活下来的，只要你答应我。我还想喝热的奶茶。对了，考完期中考试就可以开始准备英语演讲了，我们还得花点时间看点纪录片。那个纪录片会特别好玩的对吧？我喜欢你的选题。如果我能陪你更久一点到期末的话，我真的好想看看你讲。不过哈哈，你好久没讲过英语了你能行吗？说起来，你视听说是不是还差挺多的。哎不过，总之先把期中考试考完，一切都会好起来的对吧？我们会再有一次机会重新开始对吧？”  
我老实回答她说我不知道。不过眼下确实只能这么想，等待一切乌七八糟考试的结束。我还告诉她其实我一个多月没碰专业课的课本，因为实在是太难了。“我看不懂。”我说，“我从里面找不到希望。”她说，那就不看。“是啊，所以我就没看，然后掉了好多次作业。”  
她沉默。我听到梯子吱呀的声音。她从床上下来了，光腿赤脚，趿住拖鞋抓起挂在凳子上的外套披在身上。“下午好热。”她走向窗边，朝外看。“亮得跟夏天似的。”她拉上窗帘，“我讨厌亮。你知道，这就是我不愿出门的原因。”不过她不愿出门的原因实在太多，每天都不一样。她从没出过门。  
“想喝冷饮。”她撅着嘴。“一热我就又想睡觉，明明我才醒。哦天呐。我想你也是吧。我脑子都被融成浆糊了。”我不合时宜地打了个哈欠，她就笑。  
“我可能活不到期中考试结束。”她又说，坐到我的桌子上手压皱了我的草稿纸。“要不明天你就给我买一杯果奶吧，我想喝果奶。小吃街关门的这一周多可憋死我了。”  
“我不想喝，”我简明扼要地回答她。“好吧。”她的语调一点失望也没有，想必是早已习惯我的冷漠和拒绝。但我承认我有一点想喝果奶，就一点点，可能两三口，所以我单纯觉得买一杯实在太不划算。可是她一说，说的我又觉得这么两三口好像是非要不可，好像会有莫大的快乐，能把我从混沌中拯救出来。说起来，真的很热。我也好久连奶的味道都没有尝过了。我想她和我一样，也被室友每天带回外卖咖啡的醇香和炸鸡排的味道弄的心神不宁。还有烧烤。  
她接着说，“要是光一份烤串就能当晚餐就好了，想吃烤串。”  
我知道她又要开始长吁短叹地开始列举她想要的世界上的一切。有些我能给她，但她那副不会更改的忧郁神色让我放弃通过给她一点什么去拯救她，她简直不可拯救。她看着我厌倦的样子，没有流泪，只是眼前起了雾。哀伤。就是那该死的哀伤。让你的哀伤去死。我想拿起书赶她走。让你不存在的未来去死。我想把草稿纸揉成纸团砸她，但她只是那样看着我，我知道我没办法杀死她。我站起来又瘫坐下去。“我想期中考试之后，我们需要看一部电影。”挣扎过后我这么对她说。我觉得头有点痛。


End file.
